


【何洛洛×你】宣言 （喂，是你的宁哥）

by TataTsui



Category: R1SE (Band), 何洛洛 - Fandom, 创造营2019, 创造营乙女向
Genre: F/M, 校园
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataTsui/pseuds/TataTsui
Summary: 重刷《宣言》舞台引发的脑洞你的学霸学长徐一宁请签收*第一次写（伪）校园恋爱（？）*部分借梗《咖啡遇上香草》*5k+小甜饼
Relationships: 何洛洛×你
Kudos: 10





	【何洛洛×你】宣言 （喂，是你的宁哥）

番外已发  
正文延迟搬运

☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽

“宝贝，陪我一起去嘛……好不好？” 室友小纯对你软磨硬泡了一个上午，原因是想拉你下午一起去阶梯教室听一个优秀学长分享会。 

“这种会不是每周都有嘛，有什么好看的。反正我不去，要去你自己去。” 你眼睛没离开过手里的书，仰躺在床上干脆利落地拒绝了她。 

刚开学没多久学校里特别多这种“指点迷津”的分享会，对大学生活充满了憧憬的小纯对这些最感兴趣，而你正好相反，宁愿一个人端着一本书泡一杯茶消磨掉一个下午。 

“啊——可是听说今天做分享的学长挺帅的诶！说不定我们……” 

“不去，你也知道我对帅哥不感兴趣。”你再次干脆利落地打断她。她撅噘嘴。 

还没翻几页，你手机收到了一条新的信息。你拿起来看了看，心念一动，拦住了垂头丧气准备出门的小纯，“诶！小纯，等等我！那个，看书看得好累啊，我还是跟你出去透透气吧！” 

对你朝三暮四的态度和举动，小纯只顾着高兴，压根忘记了好奇是什么让你的态度发生了一百八十度的转变。 

无奈因为你出门时的磨蹭，两人到教室时，分享会已经开始了，学长正在主持人的串场中做自我介绍。嗯，是还挺帅。你在心里默默夸了一句，嘴角不自觉地翘起。 

你和小纯弯下腰悄悄地溜进去，本打算赶紧找个空位坐好，就看见了同班同学阿辉。 

准确来说，是他先看到了你们。或者说，是你。穿着明黄色衣服的他在人群中格外扎眼，阿辉开心地挥了挥手，示意这边还有空位。小纯激动地招手回应，不由分说拉着你就走了过去。 

他殷勤地把书包拿开，特意用手拂了拂他旁边的座位，看着你的眼睛，一指，“坐这里吧！” 小纯见状，自然地在为你留的“专属座位”旁坐下了。 

你对阿辉的热情有些无所适从，却只能在唯一的空位上落座，扭头笑着对阿辉说句谢谢，免得继续突兀地站在教室中央。 

阿辉喜欢你。小纯当然也知道，只是你假装不知道。不知道今天非要把你拉过来是不是也有他的主意。 

不过不重要，现在你之所以会坐在这里，是因为刚才收到了这样一条信息 : “下午我在阶梯教室有个分享会，有空来听听看吗？” 

信息来源 From : 【宁哥】，也就是现在台上站着的这位。 

你托着腮，认真地看着台上人的一举一动。他今天难得穿了一套暗红色的正装，显得挺拔又帅气。戴的这副装饰性的眼镜也让他柔和的脸庞多了两分凌厉，举手投足间的气定神闲让你艳羡又有些自豪。

教室里的女孩子一直都在叽叽喳喳窃窃私语，讨论着他的帅气程度和情感状况，为了争论他更像林更新还是苏有朋吵了起来，压根没几个在认真听。就连旁边的小纯也不时发出赞叹，在你耳边轻轻耳语，“我就说今天的学长还不错吧，何洛洛学长怎么这么帅还这么厉害！！” “对啊，是挺帅的。”你表面从容地附和，心里却暗暗乐开了花。

大家都叫他的大名何洛洛，只有你喜欢称呼他的乳名，徐一宁。所以你给他所有的联系方式备注都写的是一宁哥哥，或者，宁哥。

他是所有人的风云学长、优秀天才何洛洛，却只是你一个人的温暖哥哥徐一宁。这个名字就像你们之间的小秘密，除了你，没有第三个人拥有这种心照不宣的甜蜜。

明明只比你大两岁，但一直以来，成熟，懂事，优秀的他都是“别人家的小孩”。你从小听着像“要更努力，才能像一宁哥哥那么厉害”这样的话长大，却对这个喜欢捏你的脸，笑起来比你更加稚气的哥哥亲切有余而没有抵触和敌视。

他是独生子，自小就独立又能干。有时候他的爸爸妈妈因为生意忙要出差，就会打发他去你家蹭饭。你妈妈也乐得让你和这位优秀哥哥多相处，渐渐的，他也好像对你这位没有血缘关系的“妹妹”青眼有加。

正好高你两个年级，你不会的功课他一定耐心指导，在你升学，报考大学和填报志愿的时候，他也都会以过来人身份给你一些恰如其分的指点和鼓励。

明明心中早已决定好要和他上同一所大学，但被问及想去哪里读什么专业时，你还是支支吾吾，“我应该对文学类的比较感兴趣吧，至于学校……还没想好，” 你撒谎。

听到这个回答，徐一宁也没说什么，只笑眯眯地揉了揉你的头发，“你的文章写得这么好，读文学类的再好不过啦。加油哦。” 你耳根红了大半，点点头落荒而逃。

收到录取通知书的那个夏天，他带你第一次走进这所校园，拉着你介绍每一个角落。你的嘴角从进校门的一刻起就没落下来过，空气中洋溢的雀跃好像也感染了他。他拉着你咯咯大笑着躲过花丛中喷水的水龙头，当他的手指握上你的手腕时，杂乱的脚步踢踏也掩不住你快要夺门而出的心跳。

回去的公交车上，你累得靠在他肩膀上睡着了。迷迷糊糊中，额头上好像落下一片暖暖的羽毛拂过的触感。你突然仿佛梦中惊醒，手脚动了一下。他顺势摇摇你，“下车了。”你抬眸，对上他眼里的笑意。 

你还记得，开学报道那天，爸妈要上班，大清早他在你家门口大声喊，“叔叔阿姨放心吧，我会把她好好送到学校的！” 在爸妈不舍的目光中，你挥挥手，跟在拎着行李的他身后，奔向了未知的以后。 

在车上，你不断找话题不让空气沉寂，他仿佛也在尽力配合你，回答也总是让你捧腹大笑。聊到大学生活，你假装不在意地试探，“宁哥在大学这么如鱼得水，应该有女朋友了吧，什么时候带回来让大家认识认识？” 你表面笑容灿烂，内心却高度警觉，试图捕捉他脸色一丝一毫的变动。 

他笑笑，“还没有呢，为什么这么想？” 你心中窃喜，却假装不相信，“怎么会嘛……宁哥这么好的男生，换我要是倒追也愿意啊！” 

他严肃地收起笑意，又好像怕吓到你似的露出了一点点招牌好看的笑容，亮晶晶的眼睛认真地看着你。你有点愣住，紧张地扭开头，拨拨耳边的碎发。“你想听吗？” 听？听什么，你动作不自然地僵住。 

“因为没有等到那个对的人啊，” 什么老套回答嘛，你暗自吐槽，还没回过神，就听见他接了一句，“不过从今天开始，那个人好像出现了。” 

在你发呆的时候，他的掌心已经悄悄覆上了你的手指。你被突如其来的刺激吓得想往回一缩，却被他温暖的手掌牢牢握住。 

你只知道，一直以来都是你在追逐着他的光，却没想过，他会在未来回头，向你伸出手。你只能狠狠抓住，舍不得放。 

“好的，下面就是大家最期待的问答环节，有什么问题想问何洛洛学长的，都可以举手提问。”主持人接过麦之后，一句大嗓门的串场把你拉回了现实。 

你当然是不会举手的，你早已习惯暗中注视喜欢的人在台上发光的感觉。 

话音刚落，刚才哄闹得最厉害的那群女生好像推举出了一个大胆的代表，毫不犹豫举起了手。 

“我想问……学长，下课后可以加你的微信吗？” 这个热情大方的女生把你吓了一大跳，你条件反射地低下头，过一会却又好奇地偷偷抬起头，想看看徐一宁怎么回应。 

没想到他格外淡定自然，“也不是不行，……” 这时整个教室都发出了沸腾的起哄声。你听到以后又羞又愤，发誓下课问清楚他是什么意思——叫正牌女友来听他讲课，却又，却又对其他觊觎他的女孩子来者不拒。 

一分钟后，教室的骚动平静下来，徐一宁依然保持得体的微笑，接着刚才的话补充了一句，“也不是不行，意思是，如果我女朋友不介意的话。” 

此话一出，反而轮到提问的女生不好意思了，“谢谢学长，” 随即摆手坐下。你长舒了一口气，脸却还是憋得红红的。你的视线固执地追着徐一宁，可是他的目光一直平等地在教室的每一排扫视，压根没发现你。 

小纯发现了你的异样，却会错了意，大度地拍拍你的肩膀安慰你，“太气人了是吧，何洛洛学长竟然有女朋友了！没事别沮丧啊，我相信肯定还会有其他更好的学长的！” 你也只好假笑了一下，接受了这份误会的好意。如果她知道她现在安慰的就是学长的女朋友，回宿舍会不会想暴打我啊。你吓得脊背发凉。 

在递过来一瓶饮料，一块巧克力和一包薄荷糖都被你以各种理由婉拒之后，不死心的阿辉向你发出了晚餐邀请。你怕他太难堪，只好勉强答应。 

分享会刚结束，主持人还在台上做总结。你的手机震动了一下，是徐一宁1分钟前发的消息:“一起吃晚饭吧，5点，老地方见？” 

你飞速回了一条“好:）”以后，转头歉意万分地向阿辉道歉，说临时有事，可能顾不上吃饭了。阿辉摆摆手说没关系，只好奇是什么事这么急，问自己能不能帮上忙。你顾左右而言他，随便编了个理由，搪塞着说明天一定赴约。 

推掉阿辉之后，你背着包急匆匆地走出门口。 

确定关系后这一个月，徐一宁从来不主动和你在公众场合展现亲密，更别提和你牵着手出现在公众场合。所以每次约吃饭，或者下晚课去散步，都不会约在宿舍或教学楼下，而是在教学楼顶层，离教室最远的走廊尽头。 

那里有一条从天台直通到楼下的备用小楼梯，是小情侣们回宿舍的约会圣地，走廊另一边对着不远处的江。他口中的老地方，就是顶层楼梯口对出的走廊。 

虽然拥有两个人的秘密天地显得浪漫而甜蜜，但他仿佛在刻意掩饰名草有主事实的行为还是让你有点失落，何况你又一直缺乏安全感。

可是你又能怎么样呢。一直以来，好像喜欢得更多的人都是你。你边走向顶层，越想情绪越低落。默默在他身后藏了这么多年，好像也不差这一会了。天台的门又没关，风灌进楼梯，你听见自己的脚步声仿佛有回音，楼梯里踢踢踏踏响个不停，听起来怪吓人的。于是你三步并作两步走出了走廊。 

约定的时间到了，徐一宁还没出现。你有些纳闷，迟到不是他的作风。你拨通了号码，还没在耳边听到彩铃响，就被一股来自身后的力一拉，整个人被拉进了走廊尽头的安全消防门背后。 

你刚想大声呼救，就被轻轻捂住了嘴巴，你闻出了怀抱你的人衣服上熟悉的柔顺剂清香，才安静下来。 

“嘘——”徐一宁轻轻抱住你，把你抵在墙上，轻柔的鼻息打在你的脖子上。 

他穿着刚才分享会的衣服，还没来得及换，连眼镜都还戴着。徐一宁用力地抱住你，你差点勒得喘不过气了。他嗡嗡地埋头说了句，“我吃醋了。” 

你挣开他的怀抱，踢踢他的脚，羞愤地说，“我还没吃醋呢！什么叫也不是不行，怎么明明知道我在台下还这么说嘛……”你从生气转而变得委屈。 

“乖，我这不是……后面替你宣示主权了嘛！” 他揉揉你的头顶，把你的怒气再次溶化在怀抱里。 

“该轮到我了吧，” 啊，什么跟什么嘛。 “你也是，好像和那个黄色衣服的男生很亲密嘛？” 他不紧不慢地说，眼神中似乎多带了一丝锐利。 

“你不是根本就没看见我吗……什么黄色衣服的男生嘛……” 你对他始终没有接住你的目光耿耿于怀。 

“他穿那么亮的颜色在我面前晃，又给你占座又拼命给你送吃的，我怎么可能看不见。还有，你一进来我可就看见了，小傻瓜。” 他的声音低沉又有磁性，接着还用指头勾了勾你的鼻子，和你涨红了的脸。 

“那你也该看到，我明明都拒绝了他嘛……只是同学帮忙留个位置啦，要是找不到座位怎么听帅哥的分享会啊。”你讨好地踮起脚，在他脸上啄了一口。你乖巧地窝在徐一宁的怀里，有点开心地看他吃醋的样子。只是你甚至不敢告诉他，自己差点答应了和那个黄色衣服的男生一起吃晚饭。 

“好吧，那也不是不行。”他看起来接受了你的解释。你还在暗自窃喜，徐一宁下一秒再次贴近你的耳朵，“帮我把眼镜摘掉，” 沙沙的嗓音夹带着湿润的气息侵袭着你的耳窝，你在反应过来之前便跟随着他的指令做出了下一步动作，乖乖地从怀抱中挣出手双手取下了他的眼镜。他的鼻子很挺，你觉得你看一辈子都不会腻。可惜还没来得及看清楚他的大眼睛，就被他的动作打断了。 

眼镜刚从他鼻梁上滑下，你就迅速被徐一宁猛的低头吻住，手上勾着的镜架随着他动作的起伏而摇摆。 

你呆在原地，意识过来以后紧紧地闭上眼，只用身体去感受他。 

这是你的初吻，应该也是他的。徐一宁封住你的唇，笨拙地企图用舌尖撬开你的唇，你轻轻打开牙关，他便迫不及待地闯了进去，横扫你口腔内的一切柔软。轻轻含住你酥软的小舌，也不忘紧紧攫住你的双唇，你仿佛整个人都被他贪婪地吸进去，却又深陷在甜蜜的快乐中。你甚至没留意到背后的门轻微地发出了“哐当”的声响。 

在徐一宁要求你摘掉眼镜之前，面对门那边的他就眼尖地发现，门外有一抹熟悉又陌生的身影闪过。有人。应该是见过的那个人。看了看门边露出的一角黄色衣袖，他眉头一拢，来都来了，不看场好戏怎么舍得放你走呢。 

在徐一宁吻下去的那一刻，他侧身抬眸，对着门外窥视的双眼挑了挑眉。果然，那抹黄色的身影被眼前这一幕镇住了，很快落荒而逃，走前还慌乱地把门撞了一下。 怎么还敢跟着我女朋友跟到这。徐一宁微微皱了皱眉。 

打发掉了不速之客，重新投入到甜蜜的吻中。你慢慢懂得如何接纳、包容他的进攻，你们的唇舌和手臂一样，紧紧交缠在一起。忘了多久，快要微微窒息的你才推开了他，大口大口喘着气。徐一宁也不生气，舔舔嘴边残留的津液，低声夸了一句，“你好甜。”又惹来你一阵害羞的小粉拳。 

“走吧，去吃饭。” 徐一宁在你惊讶的目光中不容分说地牵起你的手，往饭堂走去。一路上他的手都没有放开，这次不好意思的反而是你。 

你们一边排队，他一边跟认识的人打招呼，还拉你坐到了大厅正中间的桌子，还非要和你肩并肩靠在一起而不是面对面地坐着吃饭…… 

徐一宁这次，就差没把“快看，这就是我女朋友”写在头上了。 

你差点眼前一黑，看来以后要重新适应这个黏人精男友了。 

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅⚀⚁⚂⚃⚅ End⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

（楼梯间设定不开🚗太可惜了 正文小甜饼 番外发车）

《宣言》番外篇:今晚月色真美  
\- Multifandom [Archive of Our Own]  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428376


End file.
